Set on You
by Lydia Deetz
Summary: Soul and Maka have grown and so have their relationship. But things are not as easy as they seem as Soul battles with his Black Blood demon. SoulXMaka rated M for Sex, violence in later chapters and overall smut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Soul Eater does not belong to me. It is the property of Bones!~

* * *

They have both grown up.

Even though only a year and a half have gone by They were now nearing 16, yet acting the same childish way as before. Soul would still act stupid along with Black Star, Maka would Chop him for it, and even Death the Kid remained as hysterical over symmetry. Only one thing change over time, and that was their relationship. Or maybe you could say they got closer?

Maka woke up from her slumber, her eyes slowly opening and begging to be rubbed.

As she moved her hand to her face a strong arm grabbed her, moving her closer to a soft and worm object. She signed in contempt. The hand around her exposed belly was Soul's. It was a very worm and comforting arm, holding her tightly while his chin was located onto her shoulder, his breath ticking her ear.

They have fallen asleep together again. It has been a while since the first time, after one of their frequently make out sessions. And even though she enjoyed sleeping with him immensely, she had to draw the line for her privacy and innocence most of the time.

"Mmmph.... good morning" he mumbled, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Good morning" she answered back.

"Is this how you say good morning?" he lifted his head and kissed her cheek softly.

"Ewww, soul... Morning-breath!" she turned on her side, her back now facing him.

"Fine, fine, so I wont kiss you" his hand trailed down her slim waist and over her thighs, stopping at her panty-line, only to start nudging them and moving them slowly down.

"Soul...." she closed her eyes, enjoying the contact of his soft hand over her skin.

"What...? He lazily talked, nibbling her ear a bit.

"This is not the time to-" Maka barely replied as his hand was dangerously all the way down her panties, caressing her upper thigh and butt cheek.

"Why not?" he teased. His hand now trailing to the triangle in-between her thighs, ever so slowly.

"Be....because...." she was already blushing heavily.

"We need to get ready to school...ah!" she signed heavily as his finger brushed against her center.

"Let's skip it." He said "Please? Pretty please?" his fingers sliding in-between her nether lips, spreading them and gliding against her bud.

"Soul... ah..." she muttered and signed more heavily, her thighs clamped tightly, keeping his hand from escaping.

"I win" he said with a smirk. She didn't even have to turn around to see it – she knew it was wide on his face.

He spread her inner lips as well, dipping one finger deep inside her.

Maka moaned loudly. Her hand reaching down to hold his hand in place, while her other hand played with the white strands of his hair.

BRING BRING BRING BRING

And with that soul's plan was soiled.

Maka opened her eyes to the happy grinning sunshine clock on Soul's desk.

"Oh my god, Soul! It's almost 9!"

"So? Your point being?".

"Come on, we're going" she said harshly and turned to kiss him with searing passion. the she coolly got out of bed, still red in the face and her underwear halfway down her backside.

Soul reluctantly got up, looking down at the tent in his boxers. 'and to think today started as a perfect morning...'

He grabbed his towel and exited his room. He definitely needed a cold shower right about now.

* * *

**~End of chapter no 1~**

I hope you guys like it ^^ it's my very first fanfic.

It's sort of a one-shot, even though it's a part of a bigger story I have been writing.

I'll be going for a more realistic relationship that has love as well as sexuality in the same amount. It will also be about school life, living together and Soul's struggle with his inner black blood demon.

~Plz review so I can make the next chapters better~


	2. Chapter 2

~Starting~

* * *

Soul couldn't believe it, even after defeating Arachene by them selves, and even after finding Chrona, they still had to take all of Shibusen mid-tests. Why on earth couldn't they get a special approval or something? They have deafeated a witch and were the most capable pair to become a death scythe and meister.

Not that Maka was complaining. She seemed to enjoy her favorite activity of reading books and writing.

Frankly, soul wouldn't have mind studying as well, if only he hadn't suffered some side effects from the battle. It wasn't visible damage that anyone could see, but it bothered him just the same. It was the black blood; acting up in all times of the day, giving him nightmares and visions in broad day light. The dreams consisted mostly of Maka, drowning in his black blood while screaming in the most horrible and heart wrenching way.

And if that wasn't enough his fascination with Maka was growing. Lets face it, he had liked her from the moment he saw her. At first it was in a friendly way, but as time went by he liked her more and more and by now he loved her. Not in a simple and easy way - he would scarify everything he had for her, in battle and off. She was his best friend and she knew exactly how to approach him or comfort him. How to make him mad or simply annoy him for the heck of it, how to make his omelet the way he liked it and how to hold his scythe form in the most perfect way.

He also came to know her in time, knew how to make her understand something in a slow and easy going way, and to see that there was no point in screaming at her. How he would let her act on her own, and would be there for her when she realized she was wrong.

There was trust on both sides, and love.

By the time he came to realize she was feeling somewhat the same way, he had gone shy. Shy because he loved her? He hated this fact and tried to remain cool whenever possible. Heaven forbid he would blush when people were looking. He would wake up in the middle of the night after a long perverted dream of Maka, moaning his name underneath him, above him, and inside his soul.

He thought of ways to kiss her, dream of the day he would become death scythe and could kiss her passionately while claiming later "I was excited and didn't notice what I was doing".

He had dozens of plans, when, where and how it would happen, but none came into play so far.

"Soul! Come on! Come over here and study or you'll flunk it AGAIN!" Maka shouted from the living room.

He exited his room and entered the living room. She was sitting on the sofa, a pile of ominous books next to her and a pencil in her mouth. She looked so funny – His little bookworm.

"Come on, I'm making you ace this test". She said while smiling brightly.

"Fine, let me just get us some snacks" he walked past her to the kitchen and heated the teapot. He sat next to her a few minutes later with a piece of cake and a steaming cup of tea for each of them. Soul was avid to learn, anything would help to keep his mind off those horrible dreams and those enticing dreams of Maka.

Some time passed, his mind slightly at ease and his belly filled with cake. He was sitting next to her on the floor, feet under the table.

"When was the Salem Witch Hunt?" she asked.

"Ahhh… February 1692?" he asked more than he answer.

"That right! Soul you are so acing this test" she smiled brightly at him.

"It's all because I'm so clever" he flashed a sharp looking grin at her.

"You wish, It's only because I'm such a good teacher" she nudged him with her shoulder.

"God, I can already see you as a teacher" he shuddered dramatically "Horrible sight indeed" he chuckled.

"What?? That's so mean! I would make a splendid Shibusen teacher if I wanted to" Maka said in a defiant voice.

"Maka, think for a second of our teachers. Is anyone striking you a 'splendid'?".

Maka paused. "… You got a point there".

"See? Trust me; you would be a waist as a Shibusen teacher, especially when you'll have a death scythe like me". he grinned.

"You won't ever be a death scythe if you won't pass these tests. Keep reading Soul".

"Fine, Fine, I'm reading" Soul said and dipped his head to the table, reading the next chapter of 'Witches Throughout the Centuries'.

Had he looked aside he would have seen her eyes trailing his face, looking avidly at him. At his pure white hair that certainly did not match his blood red eyes, his shoulders; that grew quite a lot in the past few months along with the rest of his body. It was odd, but now his head was an entire inch above hers. She stared at his nose, his now more defined jaw-bones, and his lips, slightly parted and mumbling the words he was reading. If he was to glance at her he would see her stare, her light blush and her hands fidgeting nervously.

Maka stared back at her book, and then back at him. Her gaze shifting from one to the next, hoping he would look at her. He was so close to her; their shoulders touching, their feet entangled with the others underneath the table.

And then he looked up.

He saw her staring at him.

'Is there something on my face that she keeps on staring? Did I write the wrong answer and she is holding herself from snapping at me?'

His line of thought was never so far from the truth.

Maka's face burned red upon realizing she was caught staring. He would think she was weird, girly and silly for blushing, and this made her face even redder with shame.

'God, he's so close'.

"Wha, She's so close'.

Soul stared right back at her, and was about to open his mouth and ask what he did when she slightly moved her head forward a bit. Slowly, her face came closer, redder than before, her eyes slightly closing. He froze for a second before it was his turn to close the distance between them, yet still with no contact.

He hesitated. Did she want him to kiss her? Did she move her head closer for an entirely different reason? If he kissed her on his own, would she laugh or push him away?

Before the strand of thoughts came to an end, she closed the distance between them – their lips now touching and their nose bumping into each other. His eyes grew wide and his face blushed crimson red. Her lips were so soft…

She was kissing him.

She.

Was kissing.

Him.

His mind was beside himself.

He didn't wait another second before closing his eyes and complying with her kiss, deepening it. Soul didn't quit knew what to do, for he had never done this before; so he let his body decide. He sucked on her lower lip, and then opened his lips letting his tongue slide against her mouth. His second shock was when he felt her tongue touch his, only random light touches at first and then fully caressing and gliding against his. He moved his face to the side so they could deepen the kiss and they just sat there – Kissing each other with closed eyes and red faces. Soul moved his hand to touch her cheek, and alas- knocked over his cup of tea. With that it was all over.

Tea spilled over them both, breaking the kiss abruptly.

"Fuck!" Soul hissed in between his teeth as Maka just giggled.

"This is not funny, I'm completely soaked" he stood up.

"Wait, I'll get you a towel" she said and got up, making her way to the kitchen.

She got back holding a small towel and handed it to him. He took it and pulled her closer at the same time, now hugging her.

"It was nice" he said quietly looking down, clearly embarrassed from his own actions.

"Yeah, it was" she smiled and looked at him.

"But it was uncool that you kissed me first" with this he leaned down and kissed her.

Their lips parted again, their tongues intertwined.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was caressing the soft skin of her back, holding her close, moving his hand over her small breasts and playing with her harden nipple. She was beneath him, bended over, knelling over their small kitchen table while he was penetrating her from behind. Slowly, them faster and faster, his heart beat raced along with hers, she arched back as his fingers massaged her bud just the way she liked it while never stopping the in-and-out motion.

He whispered in her ear, his voice low and rough "does my Meister likes it this way?".

His answer was a soft moan.

"Should I stop?" it was so much fun teasing her, even during sex.

"n…no… don't stop" she managed to say as he now nibbled her ear, then her neck and lastly her shoulder. She moaned harder and he sped up, breathing erratically, he could feel the unbelievable feeling coming over him and her, he could feel her spasm and every nerve in her body scream in delight.

And then, in a moment it was gone.

Nothing but black wherever he looked.

What was going on? Was all that a dream? Of course it was… they only kissed for the first time 2 days ago, let alone do all that. He looked around, his eye trying to adjust to the dark.

"He he he, did you like what you saw, Evans?" the little imp suddenly appeared behind him.

"Don't call me by that name" Soul spat. The darkness turned into his inner world of checkered floor black piano room.

"So, you did like what you saw back there" the demon crackled.

"Yeah, So? I had those dreams before." He answered truthfully.

"Didn't you like this dream… more?" he teased

"Don't fuck with me. What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you feel the difference? Think Soul…"

At that soul paused. It **was** different. More vivid and real. He heard every moan crystal clear and even felt **her** enjoyment out of it. It was so real that it was un-real.

"What was that?" Soul demanded.

"Oh, nothing. It was but a little silly dream that will surly happen in the future." The demon smiled his ear-to-ear smile "She will be ours. She already is. And when she resonates with us during something like in that dream…. Oh, that will be such a delight!"

Soul crocked his nose at the sight of the little demon enjoying this so much.

"Since when was she yours? I don't remember agreeing to share" Soul said.

"As if I ever asked, I'm a part of you whether you like it or not, and in the moment you two…." his voice faded away.

And with that he was awake. The alarm clock ringed in the most annoying way and he was left with a puzzled look and sweat covered sheets.

* * *

So? how was it? ^^;

Still new to all of this. trying to do my best and hope you all like it and enjoy it :) Trying to make these chapter longer and better!

I'm working on chapter 3 right now and would love to hear your opinions on how you think this story line should go.

Thank you for all who reviewed this far!!! 333333

You are really encouraging and I"ll do my best just for you!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by, and Soul was not free from either the bad dreams or the lustful ones. Or where they one and the same?

He still had dreams of them together, of Maka taking showers, of maka pleasuring her self, of him pleasuring Maka. In the end all it caused him to do was to take a shower and pleasure himself.

He and Maka shared a few more kisses, including one in the park when they checked no one was looking. It was so unfair, every where he looked she was there: being cute, lovely and sexy. For a second he actually wished she would stop wearing that short skirt. But of course he regretted that a second later, after coming up with another day-dream of a very windy day.

There was no end to this; He admitted defeat.

-------------

Maka was also restless. She had gone crazy and kissed him, and who would have thought – his emotions were the same as hers. Now he was seeking her attention often, even asked to kiss her in the park when no one was looking.

So what was the problem? Her body verses her brain.

She knew they had to take it easy, they were hardly 16. Was she ready for sex? Or even oral sex? and will they manage to wait? Will Soul wait for her? They were living in the same apartment for god's sake. It was hard enough before her to look at him and not letting her mind wonder to the gutters. But now? It was impossible. And Soul only made it worse, walking at ease around the apartment after a shower, with nothing but a towel around his waist.

She didn't know how she should act now. What was right or wrong and what Soul thought of the whole situation?

-------------

Soul sat on the sofa, his body slouched over in a crooked and un-space-saving manner, staring at the TV. He was watching his favorite Jazz show, his eyelids half closed and his mind at ease, when Maka came out of the shower. Wearing a simple spaghetti tank top, shorts that resembled his boxers and a big green towel surrounding her wet hair; she sat next to him. She tried nudging him to the side in a gentle manner, and as her act did not work she opened her mouth to complain.

"Soul… Come on. Let me sit". She said.

He only grunted and moved, letting her sit next to him on the center sofa.

"C…Can you dry my hair?" she asked shyly, handing him the towel.

Another grunt and soul took the green cloth in his hand. She repositioned herself, sitting on the floor beneath him as he started to massage her head with the towel.

This was something they both liked doing since their first month together in this apartment - drying each other's hair. Maka would get a nice head massage while Soul enjoyed the smell of shampoo and soup, and the other way around (Though Soul hardly asked for this favor). Surprisingly, soul was always very gentle, touching her with care while still watching the TV.

But today was different.

They were different.

Before - it was a simple task of friendship. but now it looked so…intimate.

It was the first time he got to dry her hair since their first kiss, and the smell of fresh soup was not enough to calm his senses. Soul's eyes drifted to her almost bare shoulders, the soft skin of her neck and the small yet still tantalizing cleavage he got to see thanks to his sitting arrangement above her.

Soul massaged her head in gentle, circular movements and he felt her relax under his touch.

When he finished drying her hair he sat the towel aside. Yet before Maka got the chance to get up, he hugged her. He leaned down, his head resting on her shoulders, his hands wrapping themselves around her, her still damp hair tickling his face.

"Soul?" she asked, her face a bit pinkish from the sudden physical contact.

"I just felt like hugging you, that's all" he said and signed.

"Oh, ok..." she replied, her face even redder now as his breath tickled her neck. He breathed in and out deeply, and for a second there she thought he was asleep.

She knew he was no where near sleep when she felt his lips touch her.

It was feather-light kisses at first, barely touching the skin. but a minute or two later he planted full, wet kisses on her skin, his razor sharp teeth scraping her, and his tongue tasting her. Maka signed in enjoyment and he saw this as a queue to continue. He moved from her shoulders to her neck so slowly, then up to her jawbone and aside to her ear, sucking and licking and nibbling her ear lobe. His hands now no longer held her; one found her way to her shoulder while the other moved the damp hair out of the way.

Maka's mind was in one word – Mush. She could hardly think of anything but the tingling exhilarating sensation that spread down her body. She arched her body and neck to the side, giving him more access to more skin as he continued his ministrations. He scraped and sucked hard at a very sensitive spot on her throat, and as she let another small, yet still audible sound, escaped her lips - something inside of soul snapped.

He could hear something inside him giggle, and he was suddenly very happy, even more than he was a second ago. He felt practically giddy.

Maka turned her head to him and he wasted no time in catching her lips. She slowly got up, never breaking the kiss, and sat next to him on the sofa. A few minutes passed by and Soul was leaning on top of Maka, her small body underneath his now bigger frame, her hands in his hair, his tongue in her mouth and a crackling laugh rang in soul's mind. They continued their actions, kissing, nibbling and touching each other franticly. Maka took him completely by surprise when she was the one to nibble at his ear and kiss his neck. He couldn't help but sign in a low voice.

"She…" something whispered.

"She wants us…" it said again "she wants us as much as we want her… God, that feels good. Her skin… is so pale. So tasty…So smooth…wouldn't it look great when she bleeds?"

And with that Soul pulled back.

He looked at her flushed face as he breathed unevenly, not sure of what to say. He leaned down and kissed her again, but just a little peck.

"We-" Maka said in a small and ragged voice "we should stop for now, right?"

"Yeah" Soul murmured, brushing his hair away from his face with his hand.

"Yeah, you're right" god, was he happy she said that.

With that being said, they lay there and fell asleep together for the first time.

Soul would only realize tomorrow how bad the little imp's voice would influent him.

* * *

Hi Guys~ I'm really REALLY sorry for not updating for so long!

Sadly, my computer crashed and my fan fiction folder was deleted along with some other super-importent folders ;(

So i've been trying to rewrite everything and i hope you like this new chapter.

Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU to ALL the comments!! :D they really made me happy and more attentive it writing and finishing this story.

I hope you like where this is going~ Feel free to offer tips and/or corrections and PLZ continue to comment ^____^

~Love and Peace~


	4. Chapter 4

The Piano played its little weird song. The weird music calmed him in a strange way.

Soul was in his black room again, dressed in his pin-striped suit, sitting in front of his piano. Was he playing this music? Probably.

He looked around and saw a light in the darkness.

He got up and walked toward it. A blurred figure got clearer as he got closer. Maka - Her body lying lifeless on a soft velvety red sofa.

Soul ran to her side. "Maka, Oi Maka" he nudged her, yet she did not reply or wake.

Her body was slumped, one of her hands dangling off the sofa.

"Heheheh" he turned around and saw the little imp laughing. "Doesn't she look lovely?"

"What have you done to her!?" Soul screamed at him.

"Nothing… hehe"

"WHAT did you do to her!!?"

"HA HA HA nothing, I tell you" the imp continued to laugh.

Soul looked back at Maka, blood now running from her mouth and nostrils.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!??!" He screamed in sheer panic, baring his teeth.

"NOTHING!!! It was YOU!!!" The small devil yelled back at the same volume.

"It was YOU who hurt her. Who fucked her until she shivered, who cut her nicely and evenly, who chocked her in glee until she could breathe no more, until her face was blue and her lips turned white."

"Stop lying! I did no such thing!" Soul yelled at him again.

"Oh, but you know we did. You can remember her small voice signing your name and pleading for air, and the exact moment her body went limp." His demon smile grew "and you were smiling!" the Imp pointed at him an accusing finger.

Soul fell to the ground as a rush of images invaded his head; Of Maka screaming and bleeding and trying to escape his grasp, of how his blade entered her soft small body with ease. He could feel the pain and her body spasm.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!!" he wept and turned his head to look at her lifeless body, now completely colored in red as black blood began to run from her eyes.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real…." He chanted to himself repeatedly, rocking his body back and forth.

"You know this is real enough. I can't believe she resonated with you while dying. Or was it the other way around? Was she dying because she resonated with you?" The Imp was now crackling with laughter. "Would you look at him, the great Soul crying? Tsk tsk". He walked around Soul. "We are bigger than this, Soul. She was only a partner, certainly not your first friend or kill. Don't you remember We-"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

And with that Soul awakened, dripping with sweat on the small orange sofa.

Maka slept soundly next to him, one of her arms on his chest whiles the rest of her body spread out, taking most of the spare room.

He gently moved her arm away, got out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

Soul didn't know where he was going; he only knew he needed to think.

Not too long past, the sun has gone up, and birds sang in an inconsiderate way toward the young man who walked back home.

He opened the front door to see Maka in the same spot she was before, asleep on the sofa, only stretched the other way around. Nothing to be done, there was no way he was going to sleep now, so he started preparing breakfast.

aka woke up to the fantastic aroma of fried eggs, bacon and potatoes. Getting up to see who was causing this mouth watering cent, she saw Soul clayed in their pink apron, holding the skillet.

"Good morning" he said to her while flipping the omelet in the air.

"Good mo----uuurning" Maka said through a wide yawn.

"Go get ready, we're eating in five minutes"

She smiled brightly and walked toward him, giving him a peck on the lips, and then headed to her room.

If Maka could only hear Soul's heartbeat race up at that little kiss. Not from passion or lust or craving - but from fear. Would their new found closeness bring him to madness? Would he actually lose his mind and hurt her like he did in his dream?

"Oh my gosh~ he's trying so hard!" Maka thought to herself. "He hasn't made me breakfast in ages, and…Last night! Oh last night was wonderful. I can't believe we slept together! Oh if Papa would find out, he'd go mental. Though we didn't really mean to… I wonder if he felt comfortable sleeping next to me… I hope I didn't kick him in my sleep. Papa said I do that…. Damn Papa…"


	5. Chapter 5

Maka woke up that morning, got dressed and waited on soul's motorcycle. She waited in silence, reading her book and signed. It has been some time since their days were free of worries. Ever since Arachne's death, Soul becoming a death scythe, the realization about Maka's Grigory soul and Noahs defeat, she didn't know how to act around soul. It seems he has grown far from her. No more hugs, kisses, or drying her hair after shower. He seemed detached from her on purpose. When ever she tried to approach him he backed away, as if she was fire.

She wanted to ask him so many times "What happened?" "Did I do something wrong?" "Was it my fault?" But she never got the courage to confront him head on.

Soul went down the stairs where maka waited for him. He got on the bike and she mounted as well, holding his torso tightly.

Soul has gone through a lot the past months: he became a successful, powerful and popular death scythe, he felt twice as powerfull, battled evil in all its forms and grew 3 inchs taller. He was a changed man. But no matter how much things changed his black blood demon remained.

Ordering him to play his piano on the last battle, with Noah's chainsaw friend, the red imp plagued his mind. The black blood awoke to the touch of maka's hands on his belly. But what could he do? It was hard enough to keep the little imp at bay when he resonated with maka, let alone when he saw her stepping out of the shower. He sucked it all in and stayed quit.

His mind raced on about the precious cargo behind him until they got to school.

* * *

They sat next to each other during recess, munching on sandwiches maka made.

Maka looked at her meal with a disapproval pouty look.

"Want to trade?" Soul offered, giving her his sandwich.

"Yes, thank you" Maka took it and handed her sandwich to him. "Liz and patty asked if they can study with us to the test. is that ok? She asked.

"Yeah, sure, but it wont help them any. They'll flunk any-"

"Soul?" the nurse Nygus came up to soul.

"mm?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked politely.

"Sure"

"In private"

Soul looked at Maka with a puzzling look and got up. "Ok" he said, and walked off with the Nygus.

Maka couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

* * *

"Thank for waiting for me" said soul to Maka, as he roared his motorcycle's engine back to life.

"It's ok. So, what did she want from you?"

"Nothing, really. Just checking up on a death scythe"

"Oh, ok" she obviously didn't like his non-sharing policy.

"Are you holding on?" he asked and they drove away. With Maka's hand again on his belly, tiny delicate scarred hands touching him, his mind wondered to his chat with the school nurse.

"So, soul, how are you lately?" Nygus asked.

"Fine thanks"

"This isn't a courtesy talk, I need details. You are our first black blood case and only death scythe with the black blood, I need to know more."

"Like what?"

"Are you feeling any different when you resonate with Maka?" she pointed to his shirt

"could you take it off please?"

Soul did as she asked. "No. Just way more powerful. But I can easily adjust to her"

"Did the nightmares you told me about from before came back?"

"They never left me" said soul in a matter of fact.

"Oh. How come you never said anything?" She looked at him worried while inspecting the long scar on his chest.

"What's the point? I know what is causing it. Sometimes it's worse and sometimes better. I'm handling it"

"Well, is the imp still in the dream?"

"He's like a second person inside my head. He comes and goes.

"When does he come?"

"In times of danger, he orders me to play the piano"

"Any other times?" Nygus gave him a look.

"…"

"Soul?" she asked.

"He also comes when I'm… " Soul started.

"What? I can't hear you"

"He comes when I'm aroused too"

"Oh! Well, that's normal." If he could have see though nygus's bandages he would have seen her smile. "He comes when your instincts kick in. that's good information. Does he try to do anything different? Or does he want you to play that piano at that time too?".

"Not exactly… he tries to get me to act more… aggressive. He wants me to involve violence" Soul said. It felt good to talk about it for a change.

"Aggressive toward yourself, or your partner?"

"Mainly toward Maka"

"What does he say?"

"He says she's his and such. He shows me illusions of me and her. He shows me her dead body, and tells me it was my doing". At this Nygus worried look was clear to all.

"Do you find that arousing too?"

"What the fuck? Do you think I like that? Fuck you!" Soul yelled and snatched his shirt back from the table, getting dressed.

"Wait! Soul, I need to ask this. If you find violence arousing then that's ok, so showing you that is normal. Plenty of fighters confuse sex and death. That's not unusual".

"So how the fuck am I suppose to know the difference?" his face now showed his true distress.

"Do you act any differently because of this?"

"Of course I do! I don't go near Maka at all! I'm afraid the stupid imp will take over and hurt her!"

"Ok then… That's good to know. You don't share his opinion."

"No" he said again. Making sure he was clear.

"But you're letting him control you by acting differently then you would if he wasn't there" she said.

"What *are* my options? No way am I hurting Maka"

"Did you ever loose control over him?" she asked.

"No."

"Then what are you so afraid of? His delusions are only that. Delusions. From research we did on Chrona at the time, the black blood is powerless without his host. so he manipulates it. Yours is just the same"

"How can you be sure?" Soul asked.

"I'm not. But you can try and see what happens. I can guarantee that Maka can hold her own against you anyways"

Soul let a little smile creep into his face "She sure can".

"So, Let me finish checking your body and you'll be free to go." She said as she pointed to his shirt again "Until your check up next week"

"What? Is this gonna' be weekly?"

"Ahhmm" she nodded.

As Nygus finished her check up Soul was let go. The moment he exited her office a red headed man entered.

"Spirit! Don't scare me like that"

"So? Is he dangerous?" Spirit Albarn asked.

"He doesn't seem to be." She answered.

"Give me details Nygus…" he said in a serious tone.

"He doesn't have full control over his black blood, but he cares about Maka more then you or me think" She said.

"That's not what I heard from her… she said he was being horrible to her! Disgusting little boy, I'll show him what's its like to mess with Papa's little girl!" Spirit shouted as flames rose from his eyes.

"Calm down. He was just being nervous. He is a teenager after all, and so is your daughter. It's normal for them to fight"

"I don't care. My Maka is the most important thing in the world. If anything changes you let me know right away."

"Of course. I will look after him" Nygus promised. She could, after all, understand his worries.

* * *

Back on the bike soul couldn't help but grin to himself. He finally decided to ignore the imp and continue where he left Maka last time. He was going to kiss her when they got back home.

* * *

Maka got out of the shower and walked off to her room in her pink towel.

"Did you remember to open the door or the window so the steam could go out?" asked soul.

"Yeah" He heard her answer from her room. As she came out of her room with a tank top, his old boxers and a towel on her head he asked another question: "do you want me to dry your hair?"

She looked at him, obviously taken by surprise. "S…sure" Maka answered.  
She sat on the floor close to him and handed her towel to him. Her heart pounding as she remembered what they the last time he dried her hair. He took it and massaged her damp hair. This went on for some time and if only one could hear each other's thoughts they would go death from all the noise. Soul rubbed her hair gently, letting his hands touch her shoulders every now and then. Her skin was so soul finished his job, he hesitated and continued rubbing the towel on her hair for a little more time then necessary, thinking hard about what he was going to a loss for words he simply rested his head on her shoulder and said quietly:

"I'm sorry".

"What?" Maka asked, now blushing a bit from confusion.

"About being distant from you after… you know"

She was silent for a few minutes. He obviously caught her off guard.

"I was wondering about that" she confessed. "Can I ask why you did that? Did I do something and didn't realize it?"

"What? No! It was me… I was scared, I guess" he answered.

"For months?" she asked. her tone now starting to show her built up anger.

Soul said nothing. Not a good answer.

"What the hell soul! And here I was eating myself up for 3 months thinking you were confused and didn't like me at all, that you regretted that night and everything! And now what, Am I supposed to just kiss you now? Thank you? What?" Maka yelled, now getting up and throwing her towel at him.

"Maka, don't get all heated up. Please. That's not what I meant at all" he said.

"Then what did you mean!" there was no pacifying her now.

"I meant what I said. I was confused and scared of it all. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, that I like you. That's all I CAN say. If you can get pass this then I'm happy. If not, well, I don't know what to say. I didn't plan this conversation thoroughly."

Maka simply looked at him. Her eyes burning and her face red. Her hair was in a big mess. She was definitely not looking her best.

"I'm going to sleep!" She walked to her room and shut the door hard.

"Great… Just great. I had to ruin the one thing good I had…" all soul could do was mumble to himself and go to sleep in his own bed.

Soul could hear laughter echoing through his room. It was a sinister laughter.

"Hahahahha! Look at the fool! She turned him down! We had her *easily* but you had to go and make things difficult for us" the red devil shouted.

"What are you talking about? Shut up" Soul demanded.

"Don't play dumb. Now because of your actions we'll have to play dirty, but I always prefer to save the dirty part to the end. You force me to use it from the start."

"I'm not listening to you, idiot" soul grunted at him.

"Oh yeah, as if you could, I'm inside your HEAD! Stupid, stupid, we'll never get anywhere like this." He yelled and walked to the great big black piano.

"Aren't you going to play?" he snickered.

"I don't feel like it. Thanks" Soul answered.

"Are you sure?" the imp asked and a light appeared now, showering the great piano. Revealing Maka tied up to the top of the musical instrument, naked with single pink towel laid on her eyes. She struggled to get free, her breasts moving as she moved.

The imp moved his small rugged hand from her breasts to her waist and in-between her thighs.

"Who's there?" she asked crying, trying helplessly to move.

"You fucking..." Soul hissed. "Forget about it. Nothing is going to happen."

"Oh really?" the imp got near to Maka and scratched her thigh slowly with his long claw-like fingernail. Maka screamed in pain as blood oozed from the gash on her leg.

"You fucking little shit head!" soul screamed, now furious "I know what you're showing me isn't real! So stop fucking trying! I will do with Maka what I will! Alone! You have no say in the matter!" and with the look of the scowling imp Soul awoke from the dream.

He got up and went to get a drink of water.

* * *

At morning soul awoke to the smell of pancakes and strawberries. He walked into the kitchen imagining Maka making a delicious breakfast but refusing to share it, just in spite, to teach him a lesson. Instead he found Maka, happy and cheerful, greeting him.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

Soul sat down at the table, confused.

"I take it you're not mad at me any more? He dared ask.

"Oh no, I am still mad." She flipped a pancake "But I decided to focus on the positive"

"Oh" was all he could say.

"You said that you liked me" she said, Uncertainly in her voice.

"Yeah" he said. A small grin creeping to his lips.

"OK, so we can go on from now with no more problems" she flipped another pancake.

"This isn't math you know." Soul got up and walked to her. He hugged her from behind gently.

"Do you still like me?" He asked softly, his head now close to hers.

"Yes…" Maka started to blush.

"Ok. Then maybe we won't have any problems, after all." He got closer and kissed her on the mouth. It was a small kiss, almost a peck. But it sent shivers though them both.

"Soul, did you… brush your teeth?" Maka asked, her cheeks a silly shade of pink from their kiss.

Soul quickly moved his hand to cover his mouth "sorry".

"It's ok!" she said flustered "its not that bad".

"Oh really?" and he tried to kiss her again but this time she got away.

"Soul! Eeew! Go brush them!" she squalled.

He giggled at her and went to brush his teeth and wash his face. He was happy he listened to the nurse.

When he got back from his daily morning grooming, now in his jeans an black t-shirt, he smiled at Maka, who was just finishing collecting her hair into her signature two ponytails.

"So, can I properly kiss you now miss Albarn?" Soul teased her, grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

Maka only nodded, and waited.

Soul caressed her face, he moved closer and kissed her. This kiss was deep, passionate, devouring. Their tongues intertwining, nibbling and suckling on each other's lips. She moved her arms to his torso, feeling his abs, then up his back and his broad shoulders. She felt weird how bigger he got to be, and how small she felt next to him. He let his hands roam her hack and hips, but no more than that. He had to stay in charge until he got used to this.

A few minutes later the clock on the wall made a sound. Stating it was 8 o'clock and they had to get to school.

Soul took both of their bags as Maka ran to find her glasses, a rather new purchase and she always seemed to lose them at random places.

"I'm waiting downstairs!" soul shouted and exited the apartment.

When Maka finally got down she jumped to the spare space left of the seat he now occupied on his motorcycle. With one leg at each side of him, in her oh-so-short skirt, soul couldn't help but look at her long smooth legs. That is until he saw a long dark line on her upper thigh.

"Maka, what happened?" Soul asked, moving her skirt a bit to take a closer look.

"Oh, this? I can't remember actually. I probably hit my desk or something. With all the cuts and wounds I get in battles, I think I lost the feel in my skin"

She said, unbothered.

Soul inspected the cut, and couldn't turn his gaze from it. He had the sudden urge to through up.

* * *

Ahhhh finally posted!

I owe you all, great readers, a huge apology!

I have been gone for so long, even though I had this chapter waiting to be published for 6 months.

I am a horrible human being, I know... Please do not hate me ;(

keep reviewing! And reading! And telling me what you think!

The truth is I have been busy with academic work and thought of stopping this altogether, but I received PM and reviews from so many of you that I decided this story is worth finishing.

The story line has been moved a bit to include the more progressing parts in the manga, I hope it does not cause a confusion. If you find any loop hole please let me know so I will re-write the previous chapters.

This chapter may be kind of fluffy, but the next one will be more lemony and more… troublesome and gory, as the end of this chapter hints to you all~

Again, Sorry and Thank you 3

To all my kind readers and reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Soul never though for a second in his life that he was going to wait so eagerly for a doctors appointment. It has been 3 days since his patching up with Maka and his life damaging dream, and he was at a loss what to do. He couldn't very well push Maka away from him again, she wouldn't forgive him the second time around. He couldn't tell her he was invading her dreams and thinking of her in such a low and animalistic way, while harming her physically. And he couldn't very well be sure that the long deep gash at Maka's leg was not the demon's fault. Soul was at a complete loss what to do.

His first decision was to keep things going with Maka at a slow pace. That way he could get used to this, and maybe learn how to control the demon. His second decision was to try and find out as much as he can about Chrona and her, or was it his, Black blood. Not long ago, when Chrona used the black blood to attack, his scar hurt. He went into madness while touching one of her black blood spheres. There was a rooted connection between her and him, and perhaps the kishin as well. He knew that if he wanted to rid himself of the black blood he would have to dig deeper. He would have to find something about Meduza, or just to find Meduza herself.

With these decisions in mind soul practiced with his technician all day, while Spirit watched over them, serving as their new guide, now that he was a death scythe.

Maka was sick of her dad. It was one thing that he was over protective, but she never knew he was such a perfectionist. He ordered them all day long, practicing her flying with her Grigori wings and attacks. Soul performed wonderfully to Spirits annoyance, and Maka had to work hard to keep up with him. She was still unstable at this Grigori state, but soul eased her into it. Maka was also as stubborn as a mule, yearning for perfection and by the time lunch came soul was famished.

"Ok, that's enough of that for today" Spirit yelled at the couple in the air. Soul sighed, finally some food.

"And start resonating with each other proparly"

They floated gently over the ground and landed gracefully.

"What? But Papa, we did plenty of that last year. We can easily resonate now". Maka stated, obviously offended by the order to practice such a simple task at her level.

"It's not the same as before Maka, dear. Since Soul became a death scythe his wave length is bigger. Not so that you cant handle it, but its good that you practice at controlling yours instead of him lowering his wave length to mach yours".

Maka gave Soul a surprised look. "What? Did you lower your wave length to make it easier on me?"

Soul transformed from his scythe form back to human "you didn't notice?"

At that Maka's eye brows frowned and she pulled Soul into the middle of the clearing they were working at.

"Change!" she ordered.

"Ask nicely…. Jeez" Soul muttered and transformed back to his sharper form, landing gently in her hands.

"And don't lower anything! I can do it on my own" she said.

As they started to resonate a ball of blue energy could be seen. Much greater than before, Maka sweated as she tried helplessly to match him. For the first 5 times she failed, causing small explosions as she did so. At the six time she almost succeeded, and at the seventh she did. As they resonated soul glow bright blue, his wings growing twice their size. Maka stood there, afraid that if she moved she would loose concentration. All she thought about was Soul, his scythe form, his personality, his body. His physic suddenly plagued her mind. She couldn't help but think about their kiss, about his warm hands, about his body, kissing it, touching it, letting him in her…

And with that a bigger explosion erupted, sending both pounding into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Spirit ran to his daughter in fright. "What did you do Soul?" he screamed at him.

Soul collected himself from the floor and dusted off the sand from his cloths. He was blushing, his face almost the color of his crimson eyes. "It wasn't me…"

At that Spirit gave a questioning look to his daughter. Maka got up, quit upset and walked away toward shibusen.

"Come on Soul, let's get launch" she said, not looking back.

.

* * *

"Don't blame yourself, Maka, we'll work on it and we'll be in synch in no time" soul said in a matter of fact way.

"I wasn't!" she stormed off and sat at the first table that was vacant.

"Well good" he sat next to her, un phased by her behavior.

"Did….Did you see what I thought about?" she asked nervously.

"Yep" he answered. His eyes fixed on his sandwich, apparently this did not embarrass him one bit. Trying to stay cool as always.

Maka banged her head against the table. "I'm going home!" she got up, but Soul grabbed her wrist and sat her down again.

"Its no big deal, I thought about it too. Way more than a few times. It's cool"

"It's not cool when I think about it during resonance!" she yelled at herself.

"It was the one time, and we will resonate for years to come, don't make a big deal out of this" his hand was still holding hers.

She asked again, her cheeks red with fury and shame "How much did you see?"

"Maka, why do you ask? You know very well its like I'm inside your head and you're in mine. I saw it all, naturally".

"I want to die!" she cried into her meal.

Soul decided not to answer and let her deal with her shame. But he couldn't help but be happy and giddy inside for knowing, that the thought of sex with him has crossed her mind, and that she too was feeling a need to touch and feel him. He was not alone in his sexual frustration.

.

* * *

When they got home Soul made Maka a hot glass of tea and sat on the sofa next to her.

"Thanks" she said as she took the hot glass from his hand "Soul, I'm sorry I can't get used to your new form quickly".

"What are you talking about? Stop saying stupid stuff like that" and with that he leaned in and kissed her. It was a nice, soothing kiss and she melted into him. They sat there, kissing for a while. She pushed her tongue and he gladly complied to her, exploring her mouth with his. She had a sweet taste of tea and lemon. Her hands reached for his hair, caressing his white messy locks.

The small soft kiss soon turned into a make out session. It was not long before they found themselves on the couch, Soul on top of Maka's small frame. Their kisses were heavy; they could hardly breath, not wanting to break apart. Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Still rather shy about the whole thing, neither dared to move any piece of clothing too much out of place. Soul's hands were fixed on her waist, touching the soft silky skin where the shirt moved up a bit. He didn't dare lift it more. Her hands were contempt at feeling his abs and shoulders through his thin shirt. He broke the kiss only to plant wet and hot kisses on her neck. Evidently, a very sensitive area, as Maka moaned in a hushed voice her satisfaction. Just like last time, something inside of soul broke. He could hear his demon giggle again.

"She's ours! She's ours! Now take her, claim her! Cut her to pieces!" he sang.

Soul's anger grew "I will do what I want at my own pace! Now get the fuck away before I cut YOU to pieces!" his inner thoughts roared. And with that the little imp was quit.

Soul, now feeling much better about himself, moved Maka a bit and his hands moved to her legs. He gently caressed the skin, moving his hand up and down. While doing so he was already in-between her legs. Maka's mind could not think, she could not breathe. Her face was hot, her hands were slightly sweaty, as Soul, quit a big man now, laid above her. His hands now moved to her legs, sending shivers up her spine as he was far too close now, positioned near her warmest spot. His hands started their way up, past her non-defiant skirt. He cupped her butt cheek, enjoying the feel and as he did so one finger slipped under her panty's back. Now her own hand was traveling down, only to lift his mischievous hand up and away from her lower parts. Soul broke the kiss.

"Sorry, I…" he started to say, but before he could finish Maka started kissing him again.

"It's ok. We don't need to stop. Just… don't go that way yet"

She said.

Maka pressed herself more closely to him, holding onto his neck, when she suddenly felt his member press against her. She didn't know what to do, so she just did the same. Kissing and touching. She decided she was going to ignore 'that' for now. She wasn't planning on going that far yet. She didn't have to acknowledge the fact that is was there at all. She was aroused just as much; it's just that her emotions weren't being translated into such a vivid, visible and feel-able organ. And so, the young couple lay they together, making out for almost an hour until a familiar voice came from the television. They stopped their previous actions and snuggled together to watch soul's jazz show.

.

* * *

The next day was again focused about their new and hard to accomplish Soul-Resonating. Maka tried and succeeded more than a few times, but she kept complaining that soul's new wave length was too wide and range. Spirit couldn't help but agree with her. Soul was no ordinary scythe and he seemed to be far too powerful for a brand new death-scythe. He couldn't help but worry about them both.  
"Do you want to take a brake Maka?" soul's face said through the scythe.  
"I'm fine. Let's do it one more time, ok?" she asked. Maka felt determent to succeed; she would not easily let this go.

As they both stood there, the blue bubble around them emerged. Maka focused all her thought about soul when a certain memory invaded her mind. It was of last night and soul's hand on her thighs. This time no explosions accrued, but soul could feel and see it all.

"Don't get embarrassed maka. Its ok" he reassured her. "Don't break it"  
"I'm not…really"

"I know you are" he giggled in their head "I can feel you, remember?"

"Y…you said that you thought about that too, can I see it?" she asked in their mind, but she wasn't really asking. She invaded his black room and his mind before he had a chance to think about it.  
The moment she was let in she was bombarded. Images of her and soul were all around her, her own voice echoed in her mind. But she wasn't moaning, her voice was screaming! And all the scenes of her and soul were brutal, with blood all around. She felt Soul's huge form towering above her, holding her and slashing her frail body.

It took soul just 3 seconds to get what she did and break the resonance. But those 3 seconds were more then enough. He saw all she saw, and felt it all. Why the fuck did the imp decide to wake up now? Soul was raged and scared.

As the resonance broke Maka stood there, frozen in cold sweat. The moment soul went back to his human form, Maka looked at him terrified, ran to the side and through up.

This was not good.

The day went by quickly. Maka claimed it was the sandwich she had for lunch that made her throw up and went home, not looking at anybody or anything. She refused his offer to take her home.

.

* * *

When Soul came back later to their apartment he saw her asleep on the couch. He leaned over her to cover her in a blanket when she awoke screaming.  
"What? I was only covering you!" Soul held the blanket in his hands.

"I'm sorry… bad dream" she sat up and got a bit farther from him. She didn't look him in the eyes.

"Oh for fuckes sake Maka, those were not my thought! Why are afraid of me?"

"I'm not! And whose thoughts were they? I saw it all… I always knew you were some kind of a sadist, but this… what the fuck Soul?"

"For a bright girl you sure are stupid Maka. Do I have one mind? You've been in my head plenty of times to know who's sharing the rent with me!" he yelled at her.

A silence took over the room for a few seconds.

"That red thing?" Maka's look went blank.

Soul just cursed under his breath.

"Why is HE thinking about ME?"

"I don't know"

"And why is he thinking *that*? Does he hate me that much?"

"Why do you think I ignored you for 3 months? He was pushing himself! I didn't know what to do, I got fucking scared." He admitted.

"So what's different now?" Maka asked. This whole thing was getting weirder by the minute.

"Nothing really. But I talked to Nygus and she told me he couldn't act without me cooperating."

"Oh…" so that what she wanted from him.

And so they sat there. Their throats were dry from yelling and they had no idea what to say to each other now.

After a few minutes soul got up, went to his room and tried to fall asleep. He had little success. Maka stayed awake until morning rose. She had no idea where would this thing lead. She had to talk to Nygus herself and think of someway to fix this. She was not letting this break her relationship with soul, especially now since they finally made it as a legitimate couple. She is not going to let this break. Never.

* * *

Soooo... what do you guys think? Let me know - Review PLEASE!

I have another chapter coming up, hope to upload it soon ^^  
and a great, giant thank you to all the reviewers and followers! I love you guys~


	7. Chapter 7

Long wait – long chapter! I hope you enjoy reading

Deetz~

* * *

.

Maka looked at the giant brown cork board with a pinned paper on it stating their names in big black letters.

"North" she said.

"North" soul answered back.

Not a second went by before Black Star came to both of them with an angry face.

"Bastards! How the hell did you get our mission?" he yelled at them both.

Soul looked at Maka, seeing no answer in her eyes he simply stated: "ah?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Soul! I waited 3 months for this!"

Tsubaki came from behind him with an apologizing look on her face. "Don't mind him, he is just sulking. Though we were promised this mission…I wonder what happened…"

"Yeah! Tell them!" Black star roared.

"We didn't ask for this, black star. We just found out ourselves." said Maka in a calm voice.

"You think you guys are big shots because of Soul now? The fact he's a Death Scythe doesn't mean shit! I'm still stronger than you!" he pointed his finger at them.

"Do you want me to go and ask papa to assign you our mission?" she asked, her voice annoyed.

"Oh, fuck you, don't offer it to me, I don't need your pity. Come on Tsubaki, we have _our own_ new mission!" he yelled at her and both of them entered the class room.

* * *

.

.

In recess Maka gulfed down her food far too quickly. They sat at the cafeteria next to each other and soul couldn't understand what was so delicious about the tuna sandwich they both had today that will make her practically inhale it in. when she finished she got up and said she had to go to find something at the library.

"Oh, come on Maka… It will be boring" Soul whined.

"Then stay here" she offered.

"Are you kidding me? I think I'm gonna spontaneously combust any second with the looks black star is giving me" soul said and looked behind him. Sure enough, black star was looking his way and mumbling curses.

"You big baby, stay here, that way you won't be bored with me" and with that she ran out, leaving him no choice in the matter.

Soul had a feeling he knew where she was going, and it wasn't the library. It was to find out what she could about him and this whole thing from Nygus, the little know-it-all.

* * *

.

.

Soul waited outside of Nygus office for full 30 minutes, his brain racing.

What were they talking about? What was Nygus advising Maka? Was she telling her to keep her distance from him? Not to be intimate? Perhaps to kick his head open to show the Imp? His mind was about to burst in a most uncool fashion when Maka finally exited to room.

She saw him standing at the end of the corridor, looking at her, and walked over to him.

"So, did you find the book you were looking for?" Soul asked, trying hard not to sound nervous.

"Nothing special" Maka replied, as if she wasn't caught red handed at lying.

"Come on, talk". He said.

"We'll talk at home, lets go" she answered, and walked off.

* * *

.

.

The Moment they got through the door of their apartment, soul threw his bag to the floor, sat on the sofa and said: "Talk". His patience was tested far enough for his liking.

Maka wanted to smile at his impatience, but she couldn't. She sat on the sofa next to him, faced him and asked:

"How long have you been having these dreams you told Nygus about?"

Soul already didn't like the road this conversation was taking. Nygus clearly told her everything. Cuz Fuck doctor-patient privacy.

"The sexual frustrating ones or the surreal psycho ones?" he tried to joke.

"The surreal ones, obviously" she answered, clearly not amused.

Soul gave her a stern look "about… six months now"

"Same as me" Maka said. The look on Soul's face was priceless.

"What are you talking about? You never said anything about…" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that is because I didn't have the same dreams as yours. Not the same endings. Dreaming about doing… that… with you… its normal, I guess..." She blushed "I had them for a while." She continued and her blush deepened "But you know what I'm talking about - the more vivid ones, the times I could feel and taste, and the sensation were so clear and real, but I didn't quite know what to make of it. I couldn't really remember it … It was all a haze in my head, but I noticed they were different. Not like normal dreams at all. Those began about the same time as yours."

"So now what? What does it mean? That I'm plaguing your dreams with my overly active imagination?" He asked. This was humiliating.

"Not exactly. According to Nygus, we shared them"

"Ah?" was all soul could say. He didn't understand where this was going at all.

"Yep" she answered simply.

"How the hell can we share dreams?" Soul asked, now clearly not understanding how his dreams had anything to do with hers and the violence the imp wanted to inflict upon her.

"Well, apparently, we resonated in our sleep" She answered. "Or at least that's Nygus theory".

"Then she obviously didn't watch our last training. You can hardly resonate with me now when I'm not 'holding it in'; how the hell can we do it in our sleep? It's not that easy Maka" Soul was deeply confused.

"That's just it, when you got stronger, your soul did too, and it sort of forced mine into it. Well, forcing isn't the right word I guess, since Nygus claims my soul had to agree to make this a possibility, but you had a lot of power over my soul. Sharing a single dream is uncommon for a Master and Weapon, but it has happened before. We share our mind and thoughts with each other all the time, it kind of makes sense. And in that state, your soul had, and still has, the upper hand. So you controlled the dream. You remembered more then I did and did more in the dream. That's why I couldn't remember when I woke up, like you did. About all the horrible parts, that is".

Soul sat back, trying to comprehend all of this.

"So in the end, it is still all my fault…" he mumbled, moving his hand through his hair and closing his eyes "damn Imp. Damn black blood." He mumbled but immediately regretted it. He knew what she thought by the look on her face. She felt responsible. Since she was the one who got him injured and infected with the black blood, she was responsible for this scenario.

"So what do we do now? Should I move out?" he asked and instantly regretted saying that. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Maka's skin turned white at his offer. "No!" she almost yelled. Slightly embarrassed, she calmed herself down "no… She said that the two of us being aware of it, is the first step. Controlling the dream, knowing it is us. The second step is me getting stronger and having a soul wave length equal to yours, so you couldn't be the dominant one in the dreams, not to these lengths anyway, that I wouldn't have a say in the matter."

"And then what? Can't we just stop these dreams all together? Don't get offended, but I do like having _some_ privacy" Soul asked.

"I don't know" she answered, looking at her own fingers instead of him.

Soul asked "Are you ok? I mean, after what you saw in there I wouldn't blame you not wanting to deal with this" his voice was shaking at the last few words as he dreaded her reply. What would he do if she left him? If she didn't want him anymore?

A couple moment of silence went by. No answer. He felt every nerve in his body tense as he waited for her to collect her words. He never felt sicker in his life.

"It's not about wanting. You're my weapon, and **we** need to fix this. Besides, and I'm strong enough to deal with the violence. It's not the first time I saw blood or felt pain. And I can endure this."

"I don't want you to endure pain maka…" he said.

"It's not real pain. And you need to remember, this is the black blood's fault, not yours… and the black blood is my fault to begin with" she said, her voice quit and slow.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it's manifesting itself physically… the cut on your leg – I had a dream about It" He said, afraid of her reaction.

"Are you sure? It was really only a scratch" she asked.

"Well… no, I'm not. But I'm not sure I'm safe either. I just need you to know that I have no plan of murdering you… or anything like that. You know I won't hurt you intentionally, right? Whatever the demon shows you"

Soul pulled her close to him on the sofa, and Maka took this as sign to be at ease, her head leaning to him, forehead against forehead.

"I know you won't" she closed her eyes. She breathed deeply and soul did the same, hugging her close and inhaling, trying to soak in her smell.

He broke the silence after a few minutes "I'm planning on finding Chrona. I think there might be a solution where the problem started. There is this link between us - I'll find Medusa herself if it comes to that. And I know how you feel about going after Chrona, but I need you in on this with me". He looked at her, His blazing red eyes gleaming.

"Already on it" Maka gave him a toothy sly smile "why do you think we got the mission to the north? I talked to daddy even before I talked to Nygus."

Soul had no reply. His meister was clever, sharp and a bit scary sometimes.

* * *

.

.

"Ok, so you guys have 2 weeks until you go on your first mission in a while! If you can't resonate properly – you're not going!" Spirit yelled at them.

"yeah yeah yeah, we heard you old man" Soul muttered to his meister in his scythe form. "Maka, if you can do this I'll give you a back rub every freaking day. Entire body rub if you want, with that oil we got in the bathtub" he offered.

"Shut up! This isn't the time…"

A big blue sphere appeared around them. Maka's soul was shining bright and blue with wings springing from its sides, while Soul's soul appeared twice the size, with teethe, trying to swallow Maka's soul like he swallowed all those pre-Kishin souls – in one gulp. She tried to keep it steady as she could. She could hear soul complementing her on her good work in her head. Wings appeared from the sides of soul's scythe form, black and menacing, huge and frightening, more then the usual.

"These are so ugly soul…" she said.

"I was thinking of you when I made them" he retorted.

"No, you were thinking of my butt a second ago, I could see".

"Look who's talking, you were thinking about that body-rub I promised you" he laughed, and thought the dirtiest thing he could think of.

The sphere exploded again with a big bang sound, but maka was still holding soul, banging his scythe form on the floor, blushing furiously and cursing. "This is entirely your fault, you horn dog!"

Soul laughed and cried at once in pain "you - ahhh! - asked for it!"

"You started it with your stupid promises!" she retorted.

After 2 more tries soul was sent to get some water, and Maka eyed her father who gave her a weird look.

"What's going on? Why aren't you two taking this seriously?"

Maka gave him a deathly glare "I AM. Its not soul's fault I can't get used to his new impossible wave length"

"It is, actually. You are one of the best meister I know of with soul perception. Aren't you wondering why it's this hard for you to resonate with him now?"

"I was, but I thought he just skipped a level and I stayed behind. Did you see the size of his soul sphere? Oh, you can't see that" she said, ashamed, looking at her scruffy hands.

"I don't know a lot about soul, his past is rather shady. But he wasn't normal from the start… you know that. And the black blood, that makes him worse and more unpredictable. Trust me, I'm a scythe myself, I can tell when someone is a weird weapon. And I may not be able to see it like you can, but I can feel it, his wave length is out of the charts now. It's a miracle you can handle him at all"

"But I will be able to do it like before, right? I mean, it's not impossible?" Maka asked.

"If anyone can do it, you can"

Maka smiled to herself. Papa can be nice sometimes.

"Though I do wish you would leave him and come back to your old Papa, who needs caring and looking after". Spirit cried loudly.  
"Get lost!" Maka kicked him.

* * *

.

.

"I talked to Papa. He says we need to meet him at 7 AM tomorrow" Maka told Soul on their way home.

They were on Soul's motorcycle, she held him tight, leaning on his broad back and looking as the buildings past by them in a flash.

"Damn him, I'll never get a decent sleep until we go to the north, ah?" he whined.

"We won't go to the north if we can't resonate properly" she said.

"We will. In one or two days you'll master me completely again" he had a lot of confidence in her.

"I hope. You know, Papa said you are special" she giggled.

"Cant you make him stop calling me restarted?! This is getting old!"

"Not that kind of special!" Maka laughed out loud "like actually special. He said most scythe demons don't get a wave length boost, not that big anyways."

"Oh… is that good or bad?"

"It's both, I guess"

"Great, so we have resonating problems, sleeping problems, and a dangerous trip to the north to look for a crazy black blood user or a witch. Or both. Yep, I'm not getting any sleep soon". He signed heavily and continued to drive.

* * *

.

.

When they got home Soul change out of his cloths to his pajamas, plopped down on the sofa, and signed. All he wanted to do was watch TV for a while and sleep, with regular peaceful dreams.

Maka made them both a hot cup of tea and sat down next to him. She leaned back on his shoulder, enjoying the heat he was emitting. She remembered how she used to do this all the time before their first kiss and liked how he didn't mind at all. But Now, with their new found intimacy this felt strange. Shouldn't they be more… close? She felt like they were still acting platonic most of the time, and she didn't like it. Was it just her that wanted to touch him _all the time_? Soul drank his tea, and upon finishing it he sat the cup down on the small wooden table, sat back and wrapped his arm around her small form like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Had he read her mind?

He looked at her baffled face and kissed her forehead. Maka blushed and giggled. She sat up and kissed his forehead as well. She then kissed him on the nose, and then on his lips. the kiss grew deeper, their noses bumped a bit and it seemed that neither could stop this action. His hands began roaming her body again and his tongue eager to win in the wet wrestling battle. She definitely had nothing to worry about anything being platonic.

Hands traveling, mouths against another in an endless war, bodies pressed against each other. His hands found their way to her butt and raised her to sit on top of him. She could feel his member, once again, against her thigh through his thin boxers. This time it was more… there. She moved a bit, positioning him right at the place that tingled and begged to be touched between her thighs. As it touched her in the right place she let out a little sigh through their kiss. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. She grind herself against Soul again, only he was the one to groan into their kiss.

Soul was going mad. He had his frail looking, anything but innocent and amazingly hot Maka, on top of him, grinding herself against the biggest and hardest erections he ever had in his life. And It was weird and sexy, moving like their having sex, but no clothes left their bodies, no penetration – just friction. Agonizing slow friction.

"Yes! Yes! Take her now! What are you waiting for?!" the imp screamed in his head.

"I told you to SHUT THE FUCK UP!" soul roared. The demon fell silent at once.

And Maka kept grinding some more.

If she kept doing that he would come in no time, messing up his pants and his ego, having clearly developed an issue about losing control. But he couldn't very well push her away. So he did the opposite. She didn't seem to mind. He grabbed her waist and pressed her against him as hard as he could. He shoved her a bit back and then pressed her again against him. Pushing and pulling her pelvis. She was so light weight to move and so very soft. Moving his pelvis with every push, he was getting too close.

She moaned with every move he made and tried to move with him, she started to nip at his neck when he suddenly stopped her. "maka…" he signed into her shoulder, his voice the lowest she ever heard from him "if we keep doing this... I'm gonna…" he trailed on, assuming she would get the hint.

To his surprise Maka only kissed him again, her tongue invading his mouth with force, as she grind herself hard against him. And again, and again. After another minute soul grabbed her small hips, helping her and grinding her as hard as he could against him. This was too much, he couldn't contain the feeling any more and he simply let go. Grinding his sharp teeth, he let out a groan Maka never heard before, and with that he was still. Just holding her close and kissing her in a very soft manner.

She kissed him back softly, with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked. His face still red and his heart pounding.

"You. I like hearing you" she kissed his nose playfully.

"This isn't funny. Look at my boxers" He said, blushing.

"Ah, I don't need to look" Maka replied. She was right; she could feel the wetness on her legs, though the wetness in her panties was not from his predicament at all.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Soul easily grabbed her hands and pushed her down on the sofa, smiling .He climbed above her, his broad body towering over her as one of his hands went up her thighs, to her shirt, then under it. He then stopped, only so he could open the buttons, one by one, until her shirt was open and she laid there, her white cotton bra visible and a smile on her face. He started to kiss her neck, lowering his ministrations until he was at the rim of her bra, then moved it down, freeing her nipple to the cold night air only for a second before catching it with his soft lips and warm tongue. He wondered if she would stop him again, but she didn't.  
Maka moaned silently, she never thought her nipple could be so tender and sensitive. Every flick of his tongue made her take in a hurry breath and every suck exhale. She was surprised when she felt her bra come off entirely as he unhooked it from the back. When did he learn how to do that? She hoped he didn't cut it... Never mind. She concentrated on the exquisite feeling of being touched everywhere. His mouth on her left breast and his left hand creeping its way down her body. From her navel to her thigh, then back up, on her hip bone, then diving beneath her skirt, now edging to her panties. Was he going to make her come? Like he came a moment ago? Was he going to touch her *there*? She would let him of course, it was only fair both of them would be satisfied and she could probably come so quickly… just from the friction so far. She was so wet, her panties must be soaked. She tried not to think of how embarrassing it would be, to be touched there for the first time by somebody other then herself and waited for his fingers to continue on their way down.  
His fingers played with the white cotton, moving it and then slithering beneath it… down… Gods, he was almost there… she was holding her breath, ready to let out a sigh when he suddenly got up, gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and smiled widely.

The whimper Maka made was the cutest thing he ever heard in his life. Especially with her sprawled body laid over the sofa, her skirt up her thighs, her shirt tossed aside and her hair tangled.

"I'm going to take a shower. Next time don't smirk" Soul walked off in a cool manner, not looking back, trying to act Cool. Until maka threw a book at his head, that is.  
"I can't believe you!" her voice angry and desperate. "Is this a new kind of torture, Soul?"  
He ignored it and got in the shower. Once inside he exploded with laughter. After all, if she ever left him there like that, half way- he would do more than throw a book at her.  
He opened the door and yelled "You can join me in the shower if you want", hoping she would take the bait.

"You wish!" she pouted as he closed the shower door. She couldn't believe his rudeness! He was such an odd person when it came to intimacy, relationship and sex. She was going to get back at him for sure. She let her head rest against the pillow, frustrated beyond words and considered finishing this without him. she had good 3-5 minutes before he came out of the shower. why was he always so quick?

As hot water ran down Soul's back he could hear the demon buzzing in his head. He heard him before too. It was a good thing that he stopped when he did, he could feel the sickness crawling in him, a need to cut something, to see blood, to hear her scream in pleasure or pain. He didn't know what to feel anymore except guilt – normal people don't want to hurt or control others like this. But he did. gods how he wanted to. And he was happy then he was ever before. He was practically giddy. Maybe it was the release he just had, and maybe it was thinking about just how mad Maka must be.

"So, you think you can do what you want?" said the little red creature.

"I do, actually." Soul happily answered.

"We'll see…" was all the imp replied.

.

.

* * *

I Hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter. If you did – Please Review!

The next chapter is going to have Blood and Gore and sexual content, you have been warned. If you do not like to read violence, please refrain from reading it.

I must apologize for not posting for so long. In order to make sure I post more frequently I decided to get a Beta-Reader. Since English is not my native language it is hard to make sure I have no mistakes and misspelling. If you think you are up for the job of a Beta-Reader, please send me a PM~! I am looking for someone who writes fanfics too and that English is his/her's first language.

There are about 20 more pages already written, but I really need help finishing them.

Yours,

Deetz


End file.
